Diabetes is a metabolic disorder characterized by hyperglycaemia that is associated with a high risk of cardiovascular and other serious health-related consequences. A person with diabetes is two to three times more likely to die from cardiovascular causes than people with no history of diabetes, even after controlling for other cardiovascular risk factors. They are also at very high risk of developing serious microvascular complications ultimately leading to premature death: nephropathy and renal failure, retinal disease and blindness, autonomic and peripheral neuropathy, as well as other conditions related to the vascular system: hypertension, lower limb amputation, cognitive decline, and erectile dysfunction.
The majority of people with diabetes have type 2 diabetes, which is characterised by insulin resistance and eventually impaired insulin secretion. Optimal glycaemic control is the treatment goal in subjects with type 2 diabetes, since the risk of long-term complications is increased with poor glycaemic control. Despite the availability of several oral anti-diabetic drugs and insulin, a significant proportion of subjects with type 2 diabetes do not achieve the recommended target levels. With the increasing incidence and prevalence of type 2 diabetes, there is an unmet medical need for treatment alternatives with improved efficacy, safety and convenience.